


To'oborni

by imessedupmylastone



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Multi, Pride, Weddings, really just an excuse to kick off pride with a wedding fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 16:55:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14856611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imessedupmylastone/pseuds/imessedupmylastone
Summary: To'oborni -meaning, "you bury me", and "I love you so much I would rather die and you bury me before losing you"





	To'oborni

“You ready?” Jace pushed open the large white door leading to Alec’s dressing room. The whole place was unusually clean, a fault of Maryse’s. She’d been stress cleaning the entire chapel for weeks in preparation for this day, but it didn’t stop her from running around making last minute fixes. Her and Isabelle had taken up the rest of the room in Alec’s room, trying to fuss over his hair and his outfit to make it just right for the day. 

“I would be if these two let me go,” Alec looked at his brother, unable to stop the wide smile that was covering his face.

“I can’t get this tie,” Isabelle threw her hands up into the air, dropping the gold tie she was attempting to fasten around Alec’s neck. Jack smiled, walking into the room to do the tie himself.

“Where’s Clary?” Alec asked Jace. 

“Her and Hazel went to go help Magnus get ready.” Jace smiled fondly at the thoughts of his wife and little girl, the flower girl for the day. “I’m fairly certain that was just an excuse for Hazel to go play with Chairman Meow for a while though.” His daughter had been wanting a cat for a while, but Clary decided they should wait until she was a bit older and could care for the cat herself. 

“She’s going to be an adorable flower girl,” Alec smiled, and turned to the mirror as Jace finished with his tie. His suit was a deep black with a shining gold tie that matched the golden runes on his cuffs. It was a traditional outfit for a shadowhunter wedding, to please his mother. Even now, she beamed at him with a great love in her eyes.

“Hey guys, it’s time.” The door opened to reveal a smiling Simon. Everyone gave Alec a small smile, and they all started towards the door.

“Alexander?” Maryse called quietly to her son. She came to the front of him, tears welling in her eyes as she placed a loving hand on the side of his face. “I’m so, so proud of you. I am so proud to see the man you’ve become, to watch you fight for the person you love.” She leaned forward, pulling her son into a tight hug and whispering, “I’m proud to give you away to him.” 

“Thank you.”

 

-

 

Alec stood in front of the room of people, with his heart pounding in his chest. The large chapel was filled with smiling, talking people as they all waited for the wedding to start. The chapel was decorated in bright gold and white flowers that Isabelle had chosen, as she had taken over planning the wedding with Magnus. To his right, Jem Carstairs stood, being the officiator for the actual ceremony. Behind him, Isabelle, Jace, and Simon stood, acting as groom’s men and women to Alec. Everyone seemed just a little nervous, but excited as well. 

As the music started, the room of people slowly calmed, and they took their seats. From wide doors at the front of the room, a small red head walked through the door, dropping small petals from one hand, and holding a tiny basket with the other. A small laugh could be heard from the room as she finished, running to stand next to Jace. Then Clary walked out, her dress a solid white, holding flowers of gold. Behind her, Tessa followed in suit in a dress matching Clary’s. Behind her walked out Raphael, who was softly smiling for once in his life. And as everyone stood, Magnus appeared in the doorway, in a suit of bright gold, with a midnight black tie to reflect Alec’s own outfit. 

Maryse walked to Magnus, taking his arm, as she offered to lead him down the isle as his own parents would never be able to give him away for a wedding. They walked calmly to the end of the isle, and Magnus let go of Maryse, pausing to whisper a thank you and leave a small kiss on her cheek. Then he turned to Alec and walked up the small set of stairs until the were standing only feet away, smiling at one another. Jem started in with the ceremony, and out of request, the two made vows to speak to each other. 

“Alexander. I am hundreds of years old, and I thought that I would live forever. Turns out, I hadn’t started living until I met you.” Magnus spoke softly, trying hard to mask the small tears forming in is eyes. “I never knew what it was like to risk everything for one person until we met. I didn’t think I would get married or find someone I wanted to spend every moment with until we couldn’t anymore. I’m so thankful for your idiotic brother for bringing you to me, and for you for sticking around. I love you.” Alec smiled, reaching into his pocket for a folded piece of paper that held his own vows.

“I promise that I will never try to replace your cat, or judge you for what you wear,” he started, earning a small laugh, “but to always forgive you. I promise I will only eat some of your food but will always make you coffee. I promise I will fall asleep during movies, but never forget a single important date. I will be a stumbling mess most of the time, but I will always be your stumbling mess. I promise not to stay mad, but to love you as much as I can within the time we spend together. I promise to always be yours.” 

To change the traditions slightly, Alec was the only one to receive a wedding rune on his hand. Magnus, unable to bare runes, gained a silver ring, engraved with the rune and the single phrase ‘aku cinta kamu’. Carefully, Alec took his fiance’s hand and slid on the ring. Jem then gave them the signal to kiss, Magnus grabbed Alec by the lapels of his jacket, pulling them together. Alec’s hands cupped the side of Magnus’ face, smiling as the crowd cheered behind them.

 

-

 

The reception was held at Magnus’ apartment, where people everywhere drank and laughed with happiness. Luke and Maryse had brought a karaoke machine, leading to Luke poorly serenading her. Tessa and Jem took up the corner with the children in it, entertaining them with Tessa’s ability to change her look. Jace and Clary had been setting out gifts, and Simon, Raphael, and Izzy had taken up a drinking competition in the kitchen. 

In the middle of the room though, Magnus and Alec ignored everyone. Alec had pulled out his phone, and they each had an earbud in it, listening to their own soft music as they danced. Their eyes wouldn’t leave the other’s, and they were as close as they could physically be to each other. They were in their own little world, but that was ok with them.


End file.
